The 12 Days of Erik
by XoMargueriteoX
Summary: A phangirl's take on Christmas with the Phantom of the Opera, and 12 days of presents that he may  but probably won't  enjoy. It can't hurt to try though, can it? Merry Christmas Margy!


**A/N: Welcome to my giftfic! This is a present for my pal Alley Sajrob. Although it's not directly said, it's implied that she's the phangirl in this story.**

**This story takes place pre-events of POTO, so Christine is only eight, and for some reason a random modern-day phangirl is living with Erik. Enjoy!**

**PS: There's a reference in here that only dorks like me would understand. Alley Sajrob probably won't even understand it. But if you catch it, COOKIES FOR YOU!**

**OOO**

_**On the 12**__**th**__** day of Christmas, a phangirl gave to me:**_

_**12 Dozen Roses**_

She watched in horror as he tore apart all 12 beautifully-wrapped bundles of roses, strewing them across his desk.

"I have no interest in flowers," he informed. "They are for throwing to lovely Prima Donnas when they have finished their ballad, and that is all. They should never be given to men." He picked each individual rose that he had separated and tied a black ribbon around them. "However, they will make a lovely gift for Christine." She gaped.

"You're going to give my present to that eight year-old girl that you creep on?" she accused. "You can't re-gift! It's against the laws of society!" He glared at her, and she shrunk back. "Heh, but you don't really belong in the category of 'society' anyway. Carry on."

_**11 Dangling Nooses**_

"I think they're lassoes," she explained. "You know, like what cowboys use." Erik stared at her.

"I am not a cowboy, nor would I ever find use for these," he said. He looked from her, to the ropes, to the ceiling. "However, perhaps I can use them to hang you from the rafters." She quickly grabbed her throat and backed away.

"Uh, that won't be necessary," she said. He just grinned evilly.

"We'll see."

_**10 Waterproof Candles**_

"They're cool!" she argued her point. "You see, now if you ever bring some one down here, you'll be floating along on your gondola and then BAM! Candles float out of the water! And they're still lit! But how? Well, my friend, they'll never know." He grabbed the candles and through them into the lake, stalking back into his room.

Ah well. They would still work.

_**9 Pairs of Socks**_

"It's cold down here," she said. He stared at her.

"…Okay."

"Seriously. My feet get _freezing_. Especially since you don't supply me with blankets. Or a bed." she rambled. He sighed.

"How unfortunate."

She stared at the gifts in his hand. She pointed to them.

"Do you like those socks?" she asked. He glanced at them.

"…Not particularly."

She snatched them out of his hand. "Damn you, Erik! Do you have any clue how much thought and money I spent on these?" she snapped. Then she shrugged. "But if you don't like them, I guess I'll have to take them so that they don't go to waste." She quickly put them on and smiled, wiggling her toes. He stared at her.

"…What? I like socks."

_**8 Tins of Cookies**_

"I am not a fan of sweets," he said, handing the gift back to her. She shoved it back in his hands.

"Don't care," she said stubbornly. "You're so morosely skinny that you're starting to look like a skeleton. Now eat before they call child services on me."

"…I'm not your child. You are in fact much younger than me," she pointed out. She shoved a cookie in his face.

"EAT!"

_**7 One-Way Mirrors**_

"Now you can creep on that manager guy or whoever all you want," she said, showing him the mirror collection. "See, you look in this way, and you can see me, right? But then when _I_ look in, all I see is a mirror! Neat, huh?" He looked through curiously.

"Hm. Neat," he agreed. Her face suddenly paled.

"Hold on," she said. "You can only have these if you promise not to put one in that little Christine girl's room, so you can watch her like the creepy stalker you are." He stared at her for a second, before glaring daggers.

"I hate these," he said, pushing one of the mirrors down and stalking away. She gaped at him.

"…You were gonna do that, weren't you!"

_**6 Bottles of Bronzer**_

"You refuse to go outside and you're practically see-through. Maybe you'd be less terrifying if you had a little color," she said, handing him the bronzer. He looked aggravated. She grinned. "And hey, I'm sure _Christine_ would think you were more attractive." His eyes widened, and he quickly popped off the cap, smothering himself in it.

She blanched. By the time he was done, he was bright orange, though his arms and legs were still bone-white. He looked like an evil clown. She quickly took the bottles out of his hands.

"Please never, _ever_ put this on again," she begged, chucking it into the lake. He looked confused.

"Does it not appeal to you?" he asked.

"You look like Snookie," she snapped. Suddenly, she imagined him with bigger hair and boobs, taking on a perfect Snookie persona.

A part of her soul died that day.

_**5 Chandeliers**_

"It adds light to the place! Plus, they're pretty," she said happily. His eyes narrowed.

"I hate light," he said. He paused. "And pretty." She smirked.

"No wonder you hate me so much, then," she said. He chose to ignore that comment.

Erik spent the rest of the day, much to her horror, cutting down every chandelier. When he was done, he admired his handy work.

"That was rather enjoyable," he said. "Perhaps I can make a hobby out of it."

_**4 Prosthetic Noses**_

He took a look at the gift, stormed away, and shut himself in his room for the rest of the night.

"…Well it's not my fault you don't have one!"

_**3 Cool Things**_

"…What on earth?" Erik asked. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure, myself," she admitted. "I think that the author is running out of ideas." Erik just nodded. They sat there awkwardly. She cleared her throat.

"All right, move along."

_**2 Swan Beds**_

"It's to replace your creepy coffin thing," she said. "Plus, I needed a bed, so I just decided to grab you one too." He turned his nose up.

"I happen to be rather fond of my coffin," he said. She sighed.

"Whatever, Vincent Valentine," she said. He just blinked.

"…What?" he asked, perplexed. She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing."

_**And a Mask, 'Cause My Face is Ugly**_

Erik examined himself in the mirror, the black mask covering his entire face.

"So, whaddaya think?" she asked. You're almost bearable to look at now!" He nodded in approval.

"Hm, you're right," he said. "I'm looking at myself not in utter disgust for the first time in my life." She grinned.

"So you like it?" she asked. He paused for a moment, before nodding. She pumped her fist.

"SUCCESS!" she said. She kissed him on the cheek, and he flinched in disgust. "Merry Christmas, Erik!" He rolled his eyes, but nonetheless muttered back,

"Merry Christmas."

**OOO**

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Margs!**

…**She really does love socks.**


End file.
